Go On and Indulge Yourself
by Oceanwind
Summary: Being a twin is great; never get me wrong on that. But I will not lie. Being a twin sucks sometimes. I don't like always having to share. I found something where I don't have to, I should say someone.
1. The Master Mind

**Go On and Indulge Yourself**

Chapter 1: The Master Mind

Being a twin is great; never get me wrong on that. I love it when I can't get in trouble because either Fred or I did something and people can't figure out which of us did it. Well that isn't strictly true because dear old Mum has figured out that she can just yell at the both of us, but that's beside my point. I love the chaos of having a twin, that it is un-expectable to everyone. The way that we can finish each other's sentences freaks people out, and as an added bonus helps us communicate without speaking to each other. I love that we share everything, and that I never have to worry about being alone. There is that one person in the world that I know will know me no matter what happens, and I'll know him. There is nothing in the world that can change that.

But I will not lie. Being a twin sucks sometimes.

It sucks having to share every single moment of my life, it sucks that hardly anyone can distinguish us, and not even our own Mum can. It sucks that no matter what hardly anyone can see us as individuals and that they can't separate us as being separate human beings in their minds, we're always the Weasley Twins, not just Fred, not just George, always lumped together.

I'm not exactly like Fred. I have some differences. I excel at Charms and Potions and am the master mind behind most of our pranks. I have the superior looks. I have the cutest freckle right under my eye that Fred doesn't have. I like Never-Say-Never-Liquor (a bit like Fire Whiskey but it will keep you drunk all night after one sip), while Fred prefers regular old Fire Whiskey. I tend to like girls that look like they could be librarians… No one notices these differences though. And for the most part that's okay. For the most part that doesn't bother me.

But right now, right here in this moment it bothers me. You want to know why? Of course you do. It's because the only person that has ever been able to tell us apart just called me Fred and then told me to go away. Her exact words went like this "Oh Fred, George whoever you are beat it! I'm trying to study!"

That's something you would expect Hermione Granger to say to me, or us. Only that is not how she normally is. Hermione Granger might be a nerdy little book worm but she always will make time for a friend. She's the kind of girl that every single bloke wants but all of them are too scared to admit it. I'm even too scared to admit (out loud at least), that's why she's dating that git of a brother I have, Ron.

See I like her because she can tell the difference between me and my twin. She noticed that freckle I have under my eye that one little extra one that sometimes I can't even find in the mirror. Every time she looks at me it's always a quick discreet glance just below my eyes, and you can't even guess how much I really appreciate that. I love that she can see a difference in us. I love that she knows I like simple jokes while Fred is into more vulgar jokes. Granted we both have the same humor underneath but it's different at the same time.

I like that she knows that I actually enjoy learning. Not the pull your hair out of your head because you are dying of boredom in class but the kind of hands on experience learning you get. That's why I'm an excellent beater. I learn what my opponent will do; I anticipate it, that along with my charmingly identical twin and we dominate the Quidditch field. I liked Herbology and Magical Creatures because it was hands on. I dropped those classes regrettably because well… Fred and I wanted to start a joke shop and there was no need for them… and I shouldn't have. Even if it would have gotten me made fun of I should have never given something up that set me apart. She noticed that. Don't ask me how, Fred always says don't look a gift horse in the mouth. She's even taught me a muggle sport that is somewhat similar to Quidditch and it's pretty challenging, futbol.

Alright so I lied, I actually love her. Somewhere along all those summers and jokes and laughs, somewhere along the way I fell for my little brother's girlfriend. I know it's wrong and I do feel bad for it, but I'll never act on it. Okay that's a lie too. I try and get Hermione to smile every time I see her. I'm always tripping over my own feet just being around her. I told you I have a weakness for girls that look like librarians; well I was lying then too. I have a weakness for Hermione Granger also known as the know-it-all-bookworm with wild untamable hair, the Gryffindor Princess, the unbearably sexy untouchable girl because she's my little brother's girlfriend.

Don't get me wrong I love Ron, even if he is an unbearable git. He's just like Percy in some ways only he is a tad shade duller. He's got a bit of our humor I'll give him that much but he is one of the more uptight Weasley's. It's annoying really, that he gets the girl. I know Hermione doesn't open up to everyone, but that doesn't mean she should be with a tight wad. Opps, I guess I should explain a little with that my relationship with Ron a bit further. I love Ron, yes he's my little brother, but our brother bond is nowhere near as close as mine and Fred's. I don't feel as guilty about loving Hermione because she's his. I feel guilty because I know Fred 'admires' her too.

I was just trying to get her to smile when I bugged her in the common room. Honestly, her face was twisted in the worst grimace of concentration and I just wanted to see her eyes light up with laughter. The best feeling ever is getting someone to laugh. Laughter is the best cure for everything.

I think her whole hiding behind her books is a façade, it's where she feels safe, but it's okay to let your walls come down for friends. I've told her that before. I did, I think it was around my fourth year so she must've been a second year. The night I told her I wasn't in love with her yet but I just wanted to see her happy. She had spent the summer with us and wrote to Harry constantly and was always worrying about him. Finally I agreed to help her just to see her smile, and she did. It was great, and that has been my main goal since then. I strive to make her smile to see that twinkle in her eye of laughter. The best is when I can make her laugh; it's like getting to eat chocolate flavored gold. I relish in her laughter. It is the purest sound, and if you really work her up she will even snort a bit. I love it but I know she hates it. So after that night in desperation she asked something of me I thought she would never ask ever. She asked me to break some rules, something I am always more than willing to obligate with. She was the one that convinced us to go get him set up the whole plan for us to follow, making us promise to never tell a soul. She was the mastermind behind it all really. So when Fred and Ron found out, I took the credit and winked at her when she left the room hurriedly. She was blushing like mad and I was grinning like a nutter, but I can honestly say I didn't love her then. At that point and time I merely thought she was adorable for a 12 year old girl. We got busted for getting Harry too that night, although the adventure itself was well worth it. Fred blamed her for snitching when Mum was up waiting for us, but I knew it was just rotten luck. And that's a moment I have never told anyone not even Fred. That is a moment that is solely my own, a memory that I never have to share. I know she still thinks about it too. I can see her searching eyes when she glances at me from across the dinner table in the summers or in the great hall when she laughs at something I've said. And it's moments like that were you truly get to learn things about people. I know that she can tell the difference between us because she spends time with us. I must have some characteristics that stick out to her, something besides my one freckle under my eye because she doesn't always have to look to check.

So that's why I'm so upset that she slipped up. That she called me Fred. I could laugh it off, I could, I want to, but I just want to sulk in this corner by the fire for the rest of the night. I'll wake up in the morning and pretend this never happened. I'll hide behind my laughter because she hides behind her books.

"George?"

"Ummm?" I didn't really want my dark thoughts to be interrupted. I just wanted to sulk. Was it that much to ask for? To sulk for a measly hour?

"What are you doing?" it was then that I realized who was talking to me. It was Hermione.

"Oh taken time out of your busy schedule to notice me did you?" I kept my voice light but it was how I really felt.

She gave a confused look before understanding reached her eyes.

"Oh George I'm sorry! I was just so frustrated earlier. It's been such a long day with that bitch of a woman…" from the seething anger in her voice (and the fact that she cursed) I figured she could only mean one person. Umbridge.

"You mean cow," I corrected. I enjoyed the look that spread across her face. It was a look of pure evil but the smile danced in her eyes. That was a look I got many, many times. A look that was mischievous and implied that there was sure to fun times close by. A look that I savored in Hermione more than anyone else, I engrave that look into my brain every time. Oh I can't tell you how much I love that mischievous grin it even reaches her eyes. It makes them flare with fire that I never knew the color brown could have.

"You said you and Fred were making fireworks, correct?"

I really love that mischievous grin. It was the working of a plan. I love the master mind behind it all.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer is at the bottom for once. I do not own Harry Potter.<p>

**A/N:** Alright first George Hermione fic. Let me know how I'm doing. Will only be a few chapters long. Like 3-5. :P


	2. The Plan

**Go On and Indulge Yourself**

Chapter 2: The Plan

"This has to be the most ingenious idea ever!" Fred exclaimed as he paced around his four poster bed. "We get to finally pay that bitch back, finally get to stick it to her!" he was dancing around on his feet excitedly.

"We'll have to leave Hogwarts after it," I said quietly to remind him that this wouldn't be without cost. That we would be giving up time to spend with friends in the final days our year had at Hogwarts, that it could be our last chance to see them some of them.

"Yeah but who cares. We have all we need to run our shop," he said excitedly not realizing that I didn't mean it about grades or N.E.W.T.S. I love it when my brother is excited like this. He affects the whole world with his attitude. It makes everything seem brighter. He might be my twin but this is a trait that is solely his. He is always looking to the positive side of things.

"So during the middle of exams we break in and steal our brooms back," Fred was going over the plan again to express his excitement. "Then after that we wiz down to the hall way and bombard the crap with every single firework we have including our coup de grace dragon finally," he nodded his eyes lit up like the fireworks he talked about. "Then we fly home and …"

"Deal with mum," I finished solemnly grimacing even as I said it. That was the major downfall of this plan. Silently I added not seeing Hermione until summer to my list and undoubtedly I wouldn't be seeing much of her if I was running my own business. I sighed and leaned back in my chair in the common room.

"Should we include Lee?" Fred asked. We normally included Lee in a lot of our 'shenanigans' but I figured it would best if this commotion had the least amount involved. Luckily with our fame as prankster's no one would suspect Hermione for giving us the idea and she would not be dragged into trouble once we left.

"I think this is more of a two man show," I said grinning. Despite the consequences I was already loving the look I imagined that would be on Umbrigde's face.

* * *

><p>AN: Forgive me for the super short chapter. I'm pretty sure this is the shortest one ever. Besides that let me know how I'm doing. Until next time :)


	3. Plan B

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. No copy right fringe is intented this chapter and story is solely for my amusement and the amusement of other's to enjoy. No profit is being made.

**Go On and Indulge Yourself**

Chapter 3: Plan B

It was right before the fifth year O.W.L's started. A couple weeks, I watched as the fifth years busily studied their heads off. Kids these days, don't know how to live it up like they used to. Ginny came running up to Fred and I as we played a game of exploding Snape.

"What do you want?" Fred asked not unkindly but enough to show that he was annoyed with her. I love our only little sister, it is the perfect excuse to prank people when they mess with her.

"You guys are close with Harry right?" she asked lowly before sitting down next to us. She passed us each a chocolate egg.

"Duh," I laughed out. All of us Weasely's had in a sense adopted Harry as our not blood related brother.

"He needs a way to talk to his little furry problem," she said her voice dropping even more. If you had wanted to eavesdrop on us you would have needed our new product we were working on.

"Hmmmm," Fred said stroking his chin dramatically. "And what's in it for us?" he questioned grinning wickedly.

"Giving Umbridge hell," she said her eyes lighting up. "We just need to cause a distraction," she sounded as if she had this all planned out.

"Seeing as we were planning on doing that anyways I don't see a problem with moving the date up," Fred said without even glancing at me. Oh no this was all wrong, it had to be during O.W.L's so that Hermione would remain uninvolved. Now if we did this for Harry she was sure to be involved. I repressed a grimace of the image of what that awful woman would do to anyone who was in cahoots with us.

Fred was already off to talk to the Trio. I hurriedly caught up with him as he said down next to Harry. "Hey," he said in his ear causing Harry to jump.

"Ginny's had a word with us about you," he said stretching his legs on t eh table in front of them. I glanced over at Hermione as she looked up from a pamphlet she was reading. Have You Got What It Takes To Train Security Trolls? I snorted before I could take it back meeting her eyes. I remember the story she told me about her first year and that Troll that almost killed the three of them. "She said you need to talk to Sirius?" Fred finished ignoring my short outburst.

"What?" Hermione said sharply, her body frozen as she went to pick up a pamphlet that Fred had knocked carelessly to the ground.

"Yeah…" said Harry, his voice straining to sound casual, "yeah, I thought I'd like—"

"Don't be so ridiculous," Hermione snapped glaring at her best friend as she straightened her figure. "With Umbridge groping around in the fires and frisking all the owls?" I knew that she was trying to discourage him. I knew she could tell what Fred and I were offering. We were deviating from the plan she had laid out for us.

"Well, we think we can find a way around that," I spoke up avoiding her piercing eyes I stretched out and smiled lazily. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion. Now, you might have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?" keep the conversation moving I told myself still avoiding her eyes.

"What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" continued my twin. Even without talking this over we knew exactly where we were going with this. The benefit of a twin I might say. "No point at all, we answered ourselves. And of course, we'd have messed up people's studying too, which would be the very last thing we wanted to do." He winked at Harry and gave Hermione a little nod. She looked slightly taken back that we had been so thoughtful as to not disrupt her studying.

We had decided that we would let them get that studying in to pass their exams and ease some of Hermione's stress. Well we really did it to ease Hermione's stress. I believe I mentioned before that Fred fancied Hermione as well? That was something again that we shared but I never told him about moments I had with her.

"But it's business as usual from tomorrow," Fred continued. "And if we're going to be causing a bit of uproar, why not do it so that Harry can have his chat with Sirius?" Fred playing the hero in this case, how could he not? Of course he was playing the hero, it helped him get in the good book with Hermione. I glanced at her discreetly from the corner of my eye. She look thoroughly frazzled.

"Yes, but _still_," Hermione protested, "even if you _do_ cause a diversion, how is Harry supposed to talk with him?"

"Umbridge's office," Harry said quietly, we all paused to look at him. He had to have been crazy. That would take a serious amount of courage and was very ballsey even for me.

"Are – You – Insane?" Hermione spit out venomously.

"I don't think so," he shrugged. That, in my book, took a lot of courage to do as well. One doesn't merely shrug and disregard Hermione Granger's thoughts on a matter.

"And how are you going to get in there in the first place?"

"Sirius's knife," he said causally pulling out an ordinary looking pocket knife. Hermione huffed as he further tried to explain and turned to Ron.

"What do you think of this?" she snapped her eyes demanding that he give her the answer she was searching for. She glanced at me her lips pressed in firm displeasure.

"I dunno," my younger brother said. "If Harry wants to do it, it's up to him, isn't it?"

"Spoken like a true friend and Weasley," Fred said clapping Ron on the back with a little bit too much force. "Right, then. We're thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons, because it should cause maximum impact if everybody's in the corridors – Harry, we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office – I reckon we should be able to guarantee you, what, twenty minutes?" he said looking at me for approval.

"Easy," I said nodding still trying to avoid Hermione's searching gaze. Instead of another few weeks together we now just had tonight.

"What sort of diversion is it?" asked Ron looking between us stupidly.

"You'll see, little bro," Fred said standing up and signaling me to do the same. "At least, you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock tomorrow."

Five o'clock tomorrow. That's all the time I had left. I swallowed and chanced a look at Hermione was we walked off. Her eyes were fierce and full of determination. At least she knew not to put her entire heart into plan A. Plan B was in action now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright this is pretty close to the book. Lengthy disclamier because I did take some of this right out of the book and just twisted it to my own use. The next chapter will be either my last one or the second to last one. I hope this was enjoyed. REVIEW PEOPLE! Come on :)


	4. Give Her Hell Peeves

**Go On and Indulge Yourself**

Chapter 4: Give Her Hell Peeves.

Hermione was resting in the chair ignoring Ron and Harry as the left for Divination. I guessed that they weren't on speaking terms today because from what I heard Hermione was trying to discourage them from something. I wonder what that could possibly be, sarcasm at its finest. She shot me a glance from her chair and beckoned me over when the room was as close as it got to being empty. I knew it was my turn to get lectured on how stupid and fool hardy this plan was. How she had set up the perfect plan for me and Fred to follow that wouldn't get anyone else in trouble and blah blah blah. Fred was up in our dorm busily packing some last minute stuff away, so he would miss this heart filled lecture.

"You might find this charm helpful one day," I said before she could get in a word edge wise. I slide into the seat next to her while discreetly handing her a piece of folded parchment.

_Cavement Incantatum _

"What's it do?" she asked folding the note back up. She flipped it over and silently murmured "aparecium" her eyes widening as writing that was previously invisible slowly flashed across the page.

"Just something I think you'll find useful in the future," I grinned at her. I loved how her eyes were wide and a blush was flush across her face.

"George… Listen…"

"No you listen, Hermione. We both know that Fred and I can't stay here after this. You be sure to give her hell everyday for us. And don't let the D.A. stop," my normally relaxed tone was fierce and I noticed the look of surprise on Hermione's face. I felt surprised myself.

"But George-"

"Can I ask you a favor before we leave?"

She nodded in reply and for a moment I thought I saw tears well up in her eyes. That was impossible though. The Hermione I know wouldn't let some goodbye tear her up.

I swallowed before I said another word. I would be asking a lot with this question but it was a risk I had to take. It was now or never. I had to speak now or forever hold my peace.

"Don't tell anyone what I wrote in invisible ink," I whispered and I leaned forward. She nodded and now I saw clearly that those warm brown eyes were glassy with tears. I love her eyes; they are probably her best feature. They can be cold and hard, or warm and loving, or understanding and dissecting. Those eyes really played with a man's heart, and she didn't even know it.

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. This moment that was solely mine, and no one else's. I was indulging, but at the moment I couldn't really tell what I was doing. I was lost in those soft lips that were kissing me back. All too soon she pulled back.

"Give her hell," she half snarled a delicious devious smile spread across her lips. She placed something round in my hand before she pressed another firm kiss to my lips. We were running out of time but neither of us cared, well I at least didn't care. Our kissing grew more and more impassioned until finally I couldn't contain it anymore. I let a low growl slip from my lips.

Something happened then. Hermione grew much more responsive and pushed me back into the chair. Without breaking our kiss she climbed unto my lap and roughly grabbed the back of my head pulling me ever closer to her. My hands were grabbing in places they normally wouldn't have, one because this was not the place to be grabbing Hermione's breast and two I was normally much more gentleman like. I nearly lost it when my hand playfully pulled at her bra strap and I heard her give off the gentlest moan.

I pulled away then, time was slipping away and I was getting a bit carried away.

"Don't stop," she panted before kissing me again. I had to stop, I had things I had to do and she had to help Harry break into an off limits office. If I didn't stop I would wind up not going thru with the plan, I would just sit here and heavily make out with Hermione for the rest of the year. I sighed.

"George, be selfish for once," she growled placing firm kisses down my neck. I suppressed a moan. "Indulge yourself George. Go on… do it," she said firmly kissing her way back up to my lips.

"I already have," I said weakly pushing her up from my lap. I felt my male pride swell as I looked her over. She was thoroughly flustered, her hair in a disarrayed tangle and her eyes bright. I kissed her again on the lips while standing up.

"Go on you'll be late," I whispered and pushed her lightly to the door. I was never going to forget this moment.

5 o'clock came too soon afterwards. The bell droning loudly as Fred and I laid out the Portable Swamp premises. The beauty of it was, was that it couldn't be dissolved unless the proper spell was used in the exact spot that it was activated. And since there were two of us activating the spell … well only the Charms professor would be able to get rid of it.

I pulled out the ball that Hermione had given me and marveled at it. It was smooth and black with a fiery red W embroidered on it. I was shocked when I felt another one in my pocket but I left that one there untouched. I would find a way to copy whatever Hermione had made for me.

With a gentle toss I threw the ball into the air and suddenly there was an eruption of fire just as the Swamp was activated. Fire and water causing steam that was all I could see as I groped blindly for Fred. He laughed manically as we heard footsteps and shouts fast approaching us. Randomly explosions erupted around us. Which I now realized were fireworks. Some were spiraling around in the shape of a W while others took on forms and cracked loudly as they danced around our heels.

"Brilliant George!" I heard Fred yell over the commotion. I smiled to myself. I would have to find a way to thank Hermione for this someday. I never knew she had it in her.

Our target came in view almost instantly her toad like face in a devious sneer, her short stumps pumping madly to come charging down the hallway at us. Suddenly one of the fireworks in the form of a dog went running up to her. It snapped at her heels and caused her to squeal in displeasure.

"WEASLEY'S!" She roared her toad like voice cracking. How very unladylike. Peeves floated above us, his ghostly body must've been drawn to the chaos. He began to pick up random objects and throw them at passing students.

"Brilliant!" I laughed out as I followed Fred down a flight of stairs. We jumped into a crowd of students that were hurriedly running towards our commotion. More fireworks fizzled out while a few of the larger ones nipped and sparkled at everyone that wasn't us. Ultimately it was the fireworks that got us cornered. It was the Dragon that had followed us causing everyone to scurry away from our path and wouldn't let us merge in with them. The Dragon doubled back and snapped it's jaws over Umbrigde as it fizzled out but it affectedly burned her.

"That's enough!" she roared and her stupid squad of Slytherin's had us cornered. Other students watched us excitedly, waiting for our next move. I smirked to Fred enjoying the rush of adrenaline as she thought she had us cornered.

"You two will not get away with this any longer. Argus, go get the document," she hissed through her teeth. She cast a full body binding spell at us and we fell back against the wall. I was expecting to hit my head roughly but the wall felt as soft as a pillow.

Hermione was the cause of that. She had to be. I would have shot her an appreciated glance but I couldn't with my face still locked. With all my will I thought of the counter spell in my head and was relieved when I was released from Umbridge's spell. I shot the spell at Fred releasing him as well and we both grinned fully at Umbridge.

For a second I thought I saw a flicker of fear cross her eyes before utter hatred replaced it.

"So!" she huffed. I saw Harry emerge into the crowd as well. He did look relieved slightly but his brows were furrowed as he looked at us cornered. I knew he wanted to help us so I shot him a quick grin to let him know that we could handle this. I was just glad that our plan wasn't in vain.

"So… you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" she hissed dangerously. It was hard to see her as dangerous once we knew we had the power to render her harmless.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred spoke up. He nudged me in my side and we both made faces that said we were suppressing laughter. Why not add insult to injury?

Flich appeared then clutching a bundle of papers to his chest. A look of pure glee spread along his face.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving the papers around wild with glee. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting… Oh, let me do it now…"

I never realized until right then just how much I hate that man. I hated him almost as much as Umbridge. Who gets their kicks from torturing students? I repressed my shutter though; they wouldn't get any fear or repulsed reaction from me.

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge said almost with affection. I repressed a laugh. They would have something going on the way they both have an obsession with punishing students. "You two," she said snapping at us, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Started Fred, "I don't think we are."

"Not like it's really your school anyway," I said laughing and turned to Fred.

"George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Definitely," I said. Just then my eyes locked on Hermione and I smiled sadly at her. Right then me and Fred turned on our heels and shouted loudly together, "_Accio Brooms_!"

I heard the loud bang and then the sound of metal scrapping against the stone floors. Our brooms zoomed into view still attached to their chains where they had been kept hostage in Umbridge's office. They stopped shortly before us and we both jumped on eagerly. I had missed flying desperately.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said coldly to Umbridge as he took to the air above her head.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," I shouted following suit. I stopped and stared at Hermione as Fred addressed the crowd.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he shouted down to them making sure his voice carried far, "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," I added tearing my gaze from Hermione to address the crowd as well. I winked at her and saw her barely raise her hand in a wave. This wouldn't be our last moment together for sure. I grinned wickedly as I shot over Umbridge's head.

"STOP THEM!" she shrieked.

We flew in a circle over head laughing together manically.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves," Fred said as the poltergeist floated up to be even with us. Probably to join what he thought was more mischief.

Peeves swept his hat off his head and sprang to salute us as we wheeled our brooms around. I heard the thunderous cheer of students behind us as we raced out to the open front doors. One voice stood out in particular.

"I love you too George Weasley!"

My heart was soaring as high as my broom.

()()()()()()()

_Hermione, I love you. Don't ask how or why. We both know you are too smart for your own good and know the answers to that. I'm sorry I'm being so selfish and springing this upon you like this. I am hoping you don't figure out there is invisible ink until after I've gone. I hope you find the spell useful. Works wonders to maximize space in limited areas. See you this summer. Keep laughing and don't let that old cow get to you._

_Love,_

_George Weasley. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Alright so that's the end of this story. I hope it was enjoyed. :)


End file.
